


If We Take It Slow

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to date Danny if you don’t want to. You just have to be okay with me being with him too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to The Following for bringing my muse back and letting me finish this with as little pain as possible. If there are any glaring errors, please let me know.
> 
> Isaac and Danny are 24/25, Matt is 21.

Isaac swears the shop has a gremlin. A very small, annoying, sharpie stealing gremlin. He pats down his pockets again and then his apron before sighing and ripping a new one from an unopened package. When he turns back to face the counter, Matt’s there, eyebrows raised and eyes wide as he watches Isaac.

“Hi, Matt. What can I get you today?” Isaac wrings the cap off his new sharpie and waits while Matt looks at the menu and bites his lip; he never changes his coffee order, just what sandwich he gets with it. “Or would you like me to surprise you like yesterday?”

That brings a smile to Matt’s face and he nods, pulling his wallet out while Isaac rings him up. The Coffee Grounds coffee shop and grill is moderately priced and privately owned; their prices match Starbucks on the coffee and they offer way more food choices. Isaac loves it and the Hale family pays him way more than is needed. Isaac’s counting out change when Matt closes his hand over Isaac’s and he smiles again when Isaac catches his eye.

“Keep it.” Then he walks over to his usual table in the corner and pulls his laptop from the messenger bag over his shoulder, camera joining it on the table a few seconds later.

Isaac hears the thump from Matt’s messenger bag hit the floor over the music playing (Derek holds an iron fist over what Isaac’s allowed to play during the day time; today, it’s a mix Derek calls _quiet hearts beating_ and Isaac calls ‘it’s time for naptime’ when Derek isn’t around.) He gets Matt’s sandwich started, letting it cook on the flattop while he digs ice out of the freezer for his drink. Matt normally gets espresso or straight black coffee, but Isaac likes to surprise him. Isaac puts the sandwich together and digs through the drawer to cut it, puts everything on a tray and makes his way to where Matt’s sitting, earbuds in and attention focused on his laptop. He slides the plate onto the table as quietly as possible and the cup joins it, Matt flinching slightly when he catches sight of Isaac.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” He mutters, backing away from the table quickly and nearly bumping into an empty table before he retreats behind the counter. Matt laughs softly and Isaac feels the blush creeping up his neck and over his cheeks as he ducks behind the register in an attempt to save his dignity.

Derek comes in right before his shift starts and Isaac makes himself an iced chocolate frappuccino before he hangs up his apron. He leans against the counter and watches Derek deal with the early dinner rush then switches to watching Matt click around with his camera while he drinks his coffee.

“Don’t you have something at home to do?” Derek asks, not looking at him completely but Isaac can feel him staring out of the corner of his eye.

Isaac glares back at him, but makes another drink and makes one with white chocolate for Danny before saluting and walking out of the shop. He may spare one last glance over his shoulder to see Matt staring blankly at him and flushes again, keeping his eyes straight forward until he’s out of the range of the shop. He speed walks home and shoulders his way into the apartment, straw bending in his mouth and [Penny](http://thatmutt.com/web/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/pitbull-mix.jpg) peeking around the corner of the counter before bounding forward to greet him; Danny spares him a glance before returning his attention to the TV, holding one hand out expectantly. Isaac passes him the cup and walks to his room to change before he goes for a jog; Penny follows him and noses through the clothes he tosses on the floor.

“Did you stare at him some more?” Danny’s voice floats into the bedroom and Isaac scowls in the direction of the living room, tugging his shorts up and digging through the closet for his shoes.

He snatches Penny’s leash off the nail on the wall after he ties his shoes and walks back to the living room, contemplating smacking Danny in the back of the head, but not really wanting the wrestling match that would follow. He settles for glaring at the grin Danny’s trying to hide by biting his straw and snaps Penny’s leash on, letting her bounce around his feet while he searches for his iPod among the junk strewn across the table.

“Can you order food or something while I’m gone? I’ll pay half.” He pulls his iPod out from between the pages of Danny’s poetry anthology and straps it into the arm band, picking up the leash again and sliding his hand into the loop, letting it fall to his wrist and wrapping it around his hand a few times.

Danny makes a noise from the couch that Isaac takes as an affirmation and heads toward the door, stopping himself from kissing Danny’s head or something else sickeningly domestic; Jackson makes enough fun of them already for being roommates even after the break up, he doesn’t need to add to his repertoire.

Danny orders pizza and it comes just as Isaac’s letting Penny off her leash and flinging it in the direction of his room; his shoes join it soon after. He sniffs himself and deeming himself okay at least until after he eats, flops onto the couch and stretches out, letting out a noise of disappointment when Danny moves his legs to sit down. Isaac rearranges himself into something resembling a sitting position and Danny passes a plate over; he even lets Isaac put his feet in his lap and soon after, Penny joins them, squeezing into the space between Danny’s thigh and the side of the couch. There’s companionable silence while they eat and Isaac pretends to not notice Danny feeding Penny the pepperonis from the pizza. It’s just a habit they have; this domesticity they fall into because that’s what they’d done for years and Isaac follows it, getting up and taking Danny’s plate and glass when he takes his own to the kitchen, Danny curled up and half asleep with Penny tucked against his stomach. He throws the comforter from Danny’s bed over him before he finally gets in the shower, Danny’s mumbled, “thank you” following him into the bathroom.

Penny wakes him up at 3 like always and he shuffles into the living room, clipping her leash on and flipping the kitchen light on to avoid tripping when he comes back in. It’s a short trip down the back stairs and outside and he shifts his weight from foot to foot, rubbing his arms against the cool breeze while Penny sniffs around in the grass. He rubs his nose against his shoulder and yawns, rubbing at his eyes until Penny prances back, knocking her nose into his calf when he doesn’t move fast enough. The apartment is still and quiet when they come in and Penny darts off to Danny’s room after Isaac unclips the leash. Isaac trails after her and hangs the leash on the hook where Danny keeps his scarf in the winter before climbing into the bed and tucking himself into Danny’s side, head nudging under his chin and making a small noise of contentment when Danny’s arm wraps around his back, hand coming to rest on his hip.

Isaac wakes up with Penny snuffling into the hollow of his throat and she whines when he pushes her away, turning to bury his face in the pillow when she crawls back and licks his nose before he can stop her. He flings out a hand and scratches her head until she flops over and he rolls out of bed, stretching his arms above his head and scratching at his stomach as he wanders to the kitchen. Danny’s sitting at the table and Penny clicks her way across the linoleum to him, rising onto her hind legs to get his attention and Isaac stills, watching as he feeds her Cheerios from his bowl.

“You can’t keep sneaking into my room, Isaac.” Danny doesn’t look up at him and Isaac knows how this goes, knows Danny doesn’t make eye contact when he’s angry or upset and he wants to touch and make him happy like he used to, but he’s not allowed anymore.

“I know. I have to get ready for work.” He says and escapes to his room, closing the door and leaning against it; he can hear Danny talking to Penny and knocks his head against the door before pushing himself away and pulling on a pair of jeans that are clean enough to survive the day. He’s buttoning his last clean work shirt when there’s a knock on the bedroom door. “Yeah?”

“Don’t just stare at him today. Do something about it.”

Isaac listens as Danny walks to his room then walks to the bathroom, waiting until the door clicks shut before he leaves his room. Penny’s sitting outside the bathroom door, eyes wide and hopeful when she spots Isaac and he crouches down, letting her climb on him and scratching her head for a moment before she nips at his fingers. He wants to take her in with him, but when he’d first gotten her, he’d tried and Derek had actually growled and then sent him home, muttering about health codes and stupid employees. Penny whines when he gets up and she slides to the floor, following him as he pads into the kitchen and grabs a pack of Pop-Tarts.

Danny’s showered, fully dressed, and ready to go before Isaac finishes his Pop-Tarts which is typical and Isaac watches as he walks around the apartment, putting books in his bag and patting himself down to make sure he has everything before he hooks Penny up to her leash while she’s distracted begging for food. Isaac catches his eye just as he leans in and Isaac can feel him breathing, can feel his pulse under his own thumb because his hand’s snuck up and wrapped around the curve where neck meets shoulder and he presses their foreheads together before Danny pulls back and he’s gone, Penny trotting alongside him as he leaves the apartment.

It’s not Isaac’s best day at work. He burns more than one sandwich, spills milk and hot coffee on himself (the coffee results in a nasty burn on his hand), and manages to bash his head into the doorframe during a desperate attempt to escape when Danny comes in during his lunch. Matt watches this with his eyebrows raised and a small quirk of amusement on his lips and Isaac hears the click of a camera as Danny looks over his hand, fingers gentle on the tender part.

“Have you said anything to him yet?” Danny’s still holding his hand, fingers wrapped around his wrist in a loose circle and Isaac shakes his head, ignoring the small throb of pain that stems from the cut. “You should. You’re really into him.”

Isaac can see the pain flicker through Danny’s eyes, but he’s smiling despite it and there’s a deep knot of tension in Isaac’s stomach over it. He opens his mouth, then closes it and bites his lip, looking from Danny to where Matt used to be and jumps back, biting down hard when the bell rings. He ignores the flow of blood into his mouth to look at Matt, who’s watching them with an air of determination, as if he thinks if he stares hard enough, they’ll pay attention to him.

“I need to place an order?”

“One minute please.” Isaac ducks down and digs through the shelves until he can press a towel to his mouth, stemming the blood flow and taking a deep breath.

When he stands back up, Danny’s leaning against the counter, chatting with Matt and smiling like he hasn’t since that day when Isaac took the out. He coughs and both turn to look at him, Danny’s smile fading as he spots the bloody towel and Isaac shrugs, tossing it towards the trash bin.

“What can I get you today?”

Matt doesn’t even look at the menu before he responds with, “Surprise me.” and walks back to his table, slipping his earbuds in and starting his daily round of ignoring Isaac like he has been for months. Isaac narrows his eyes at Danny, who raises his eyebrows and shrugs in what is supposed to be innocent and could pass as innocent if they hadn’t dated for nearly five years.

“I don’t trust that look.”

“You know what I like. Make it to-go?”

Isaac smiles and Danny smiles back as though he can’t help it and Isaac sets to making the sandwiches, piling different toppings on each top while he listens to Danny idly chat about his students and how he can’t believe some of them made it through high school. He wraps Danny’s up and puts it in a bag, passing it and a decaf iced coffee over to where he’s leaning on the counter still, watching Matt mess around on his computer.

“Staring’s creepy.”

Danny graces him with another smile and lays a ten on the counter, walking out of the shop before Isaac can give him his change. Matt’s spaced out from the world, attention intent on his laptop and Isaac slides the plate onto the table along with his drink like he did the day before and has done every day since Matt started coming into the shop. Matt focuses long enough to give him a quick smile and shove a ten into Isaac’s apron pocket before he’s gone again, clicking at his mouse with quick and precise strokes. Isaac counts out his change when he gets back to the register, but when he holds it out in Matt’s direction, the other boy shakes his head with a smile.

**

“Danny, we need to talk.”

Danny looks up from the stack of papers in front of him and pats the floor on his right side; Penny stares at him from Danny’s lap and gives a half-heartened bark when he folds himself next to Danny.

“What’d you want to talk about?” Danny’s focus is on the stack of essays in front of him and Isaac puts a hand over his, curling his fingers and stilling Danny’s from writing anymore.

“Why’d you come into my work today?”

“I needed to eat something before I dealt with more freshmen who think they know everything.”

“And?”

“And you’ve been talking about this guy for months. I wanted to check him out.” Danny’s not making eye contact with him, focuses his attention on Penny in his lap, and Isaac’s chest aches because Danny’s hurt and he caused it again, keeps causing it. “He’s cute and nice; you should ask him out. I’m sure you guys will make a great couple.”

He moves Penny over to Isaac’s lap and gets up, picking up his papers and Isaac stops him from escaping to his room with a hand around his forearm.

“What Isaac? I have a lot to do.”

“Nevermind.” Isaac lets his arm fall and Danny looks at him for a moment before walking to his room and closing the door behind him. He doesn’t see Danny for the rest of the night and goes to bed early, listening to Danny as he hums while he grades and later when he washes the dishes.

Penny wakes him up by licking his face and ears and he climbs out of bed, checking his phone as he walks to the bathroom with Penny on his heels. The apartment is silent when he emerges from the bathroom besides from Penny’s soft whines as she follows him around and he sighs, retreating to his bedroom and changing into his jogging clothes. They go for a short jog through campus and then back to the apartment, Isaac sharing his leftover take-out with Penny before he wraps himself in a blanket and watches TV. It’s nearing 8 by the time the lock jiggles and Danny walks in, tossing his jacket over the CD and DVD cabinet; Penny pokes her head out of the blanket and her tail thumps into Isaac’s leg.

“Penny wants daddy to take her out. Don’t you Penny?” Her tail thumps into his leg harder and Danny pulls his jacket back on, dropping a piece of paper on the coffee table as he walks by. “What’s this?”

“Something you’ll be interested in.”

Isaac waits until Danny leaves again before he unfolds the paper and stares at the number written on it. He’s still staring when Danny comes back and falls on the couch next to him, tugging on the blanket cocoon Isaac’s in until he can press alongside Isaac inside it.

“You’re watching Too Cute again? Really? We have a dog, Isaac.” Danny snatches the remote off the table and flips to the DVR recordings, browsing through them while Isaac tries to regain himself. “This is the third weekend in a row too.”

“What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

Isaac waves the paper in front of Danny’s face, the blanket sliding off his shoulder and pooling around his waist and Danny smiles just a little.

“Matt’s number. You should invite him over for dinner; tell me what day and I’ll make sure to be gone.”

Isaac slouches down and rests his head on Danny’s shoulder, sighing when Danny rubs circles into his back. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Just text him, tell him who you are and say do you want to come over for dinner. Then tell me what happens.”

“It’s not that I don’t know how, stop being an ass. It’s because I still love you.”

“I still love you too, Isaac, but you wanted to take a chance with him and I’m letting you, so do it.”

“I don’t want to do it without you.”

Danny tenses and Isaac follows his example, breath catching because he knows he’s gone too far this time, knows Danny will push him away for good, but Danny relaxes and pushes his face into Isaac’s curls, breathing deeply and pressing a kiss into his hair.

“I don’t know if Matt’s up for that, but I’d do anything for you. You know that.” Isaac presses closer and nudges his face into Danny’s neck, placing a kiss there and letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Do you want to try it?”

“Yeah.”

**

The day of Isaac and Matt’s date blows in with colder-than-average temperatures which Isaac is choosing to ignore as a warning sign of impending doom; Stiles has said enough about how it’s going to crash and burn around him while Scott made sympathetic noises in the background for him to take the weather as a sign too. Matt hasn’t been to the coffee shop in a week either, but Isaac credits that to being nervous and goes back to cleaning up, dragging the rag across the front counter for the fifth time before he tosses it in the sink.

“You’re not helping me any, just go home Isaac.”

Isaac stops himself from hugging Derek and aims a smile at him instead, hanging his apron up and tugging on his sweater before pulling his jacket on over it. His scarf soon follows and he checks his phone before darting outside into the chill air. He stops at the story that’s on the way and grabs vegetables by Danny’s request before getting to the apartment; he can smell something cooking from the hall and lets himself in, nudging Penny away from the door with his foot so he can actually get inside the apartment. Isaac hands the bag off to Danny and peels off the layers he’s wearing, tossing them on the couch and walking into the bathroom. His shower is quick and hot; his skin is tinged pink when he walks out with a towel around his waist and Danny greets him with a kiss on the cheek.

“You put a sweater on our dog.” Isaac raises his eyebrow at Penny lying on the couch, black sweater contrasting with her white and brown body.

“I thought it would help if our dog looked classy.”

Isaac coughs out a laugh and runs a hand through his hair, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and digging his teeth into it. Danny’s hands come to rest on his shoulders and rub, pushing into the muscles and releasing the tension.

“Do you think this will be okay?”

“I think you should go put on some clothes. You’re hot, but there’s that whole ‘I don’t put out on the first date rule’ you have, if you remember.” Danny presses a kiss to his temple and gives him a small smile before a gentle push towards his room. “Go. I’ll take care of dinner.”

Isaac’s tugging his sweater over his head when there’s a knock on the door and what sounds like a herd of horses galloping to the door with a soundtrack of barks. He gives himself one glance in the mirror on the wall before walking out of the room and leaning against the doorframe, biting his lip as he watches Penny investigate Matt and Danny act like the perfect gentleman taking his jacket and scarf. There’s a knot of emotions in his stomach, a mix of happiness and nervousness and fear that’s threatening to roll up his throat and choke him. He fights it down and swallows hard, steeling himself and walking over to the group, nudging Penny away with a foot and smiling when Matt looks up.

“You didn’t say you had a dog or a roommate.”

“Are you allergic? We can go somewhere else.” Isaac bites his lip and Matt shakes his head, darting forward to press a kiss to Isaac’s cheek.

“Not allergic. It’s fine; stop being so nervous.”

“No, um. I have a reason to be nervous?” It comes out as a question and Isaac lets out a soft whimper; this is going so wrong and Matt has one eyebrow raised at him. “Danny’s not my roommate.”

Matt looks over at Danny in the kitchen and Isaac follows his gaze, knowing that Danny’s paying way more attention to the conversation than a roommate would from the way his shoulders are tense even as he stirs the pasta.

“So what’s he doing here then?”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend.” Matt swings his gaze to Isaac and he freezes, automatically pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. “You invited me over for dinner which I thought was a date when you have a boyfriend.”

“It is a date? But, just. With both of us kind of.” Isaac trails off and looks down at the floor, twisting his fingers into the hem of his sweater.

“A date with both of you?”

Isaac lets out another whimper and looks over at Danny, eyes wide and Danny walks over, wrapping an arm around Isaac’s waist. He waves his free arm between Matt and the couch and raises his eyebrows, the universal sign among their friends for ‘sit down and listen.’ Matt picks up on the sign or he’s just too shocked to protest much because he sits on the couch and stares at them.

“There’s a lot we need to talk about.” Danny sits on the coffee table in front of Matt and tugs Isaac down next to him, Isaac resting his head on his shoulder and Danny wrapping an arm around his waist again.

Matt listens as Danny talks, takes in the stories of how Danny and Isaac went to high school together, how they didn’t date until college (Isaac adds in Danny’s horrible track record of guys before he came around.) The time when Isaac realized it wasn’t just a passing crush, what he had for Matt and how it compared to what he held for Danny all through high school. The fight that came after Isaac admitted it to Danny. It’s then that Isaac takes over the story-telling and explains how Danny let him out of the relationship after five years so he’d be happy even if it hurt him in the process. He turns and presses his nose into his own shoulder and mumbles the rest, the pieces about how he still loved Danny and could love Matt eventually.

“I,” Matt pauses and looks down at his hands, glances around the room before settling his gaze on a spot above the TV. “I don’t know why you thought this would be okay.”

Isaac’s eyes dart from Matt to Danny before he looks down at his hands and digs his nails into his palms and Danny holds out a hand to Matt. He flinches back and Danny raises his eyebrows, giving him half a smile.

“I was trying to shake your hand? You probably want to leave now.” Matt nods and relaxes, shaking Danny’s hand before he gathers his stuff and darts from the apartment as fast as he can; Danny unfolds Isaac’s fingers and rubs his palms where there are crescents dug in. “Do you want me to do anything?”

“Can you give me some time alone?” Danny nods and presses a kiss to Isaac’s temple before making his way to the kitchen, pulling plates and glasses from the cabinet.

**

Monday dawns bright and Isaac wakes up when Danny does, even though he doesn’t have to be into work until noon, watching from the bed as he gets ready for work. After Danny leaves with Penny, the apartment is quiet and Isaac scrolls through his phone, idly checking Facebook and secretly hoping for a text. He ends up dropping it on the floor and burrowing back under the blankets, trying to sleep until his alarm goes off two hours later when he emerges from the bed no more rested and doubly upset. Isaac’s leaving work when he realizes Matt never came into the shop and glances down at his phone, tapping at the screen until he accidentally calls Danny.

_“Are you okay?”_ There’s a beeping in the background and Penny’s barking at something.

“I’m fine. Matt didn’t come in today.”

_“Give him time. It’s a lot to take in.”_

“You sound so sure.” Isaac’s clutching at the phone, the edge digging into his fingers.

_“That’s my job. Get home; dinner’s almost done. I made your favorite.”_

Isaac hangs up without responding, just smiles and walks slowly to the apartment.

**

It’s a week after their “date” that Isaac hears from Matt after his absence from the shop. It’s a single text and all it says is _It’s a lot to think about._

**

Matt starts coming back to the shop, sitting at his normal table and flirting with Isaac; little smirks and taunts, extra tips, the brush of a hand over Isaac’s back or up his arm. He doesn’t say anything, never mentions that he wants to try a relationship, just flirts and it drives Isaac up the wall. He’s lying on the couch, glass of wine dangling in his hand and feet in Danny’s lap when he admits it, much like when he admitted to his crush in the first place. He’s a little tipsy, nowhere near wasted, but definitely not sober and Danny laughs, leans over and takes the glass from Isaac’s hand. Isaac flails a hand out in an attempt to take the glass back, but drops back while Danny finishes it, rubbing a hand down Penny’s back. He can feel her fur bristle under his hand when she starts growling and then she’s off, bounding towards the door when the bell rings. Danny stills him with a hand on his ankle and gets up instead; Isaac watches him push Penny away and unlock the door, open it.

“Matt. Wasn’t really expecting you.”

Penny’s pushing at his leg, whimpering as she tries to escape to Matt and Isaac walks over, knocking his shin into the table leg on the way, and tugs her back with a hand on her collar. Matt’s in the doorway, shifting his weight from foot to feet, biting his lip as he watches the scene in front of him.

“I wanted to give you guys something. My semester just let out and Isaac was my subject for my final photography portfolio. It’s weird and creepy, I know.” Matt’s hands fumble over the clasps on his messenger bag, but he pulls out a frame and hands it to Danny before dropping on his knees and raising his eyebrows at Isaac.

Isaac lets go of Penny and she bounds forward, nearly knocking Matt over in her enthusiasm and Isaac stands, rests a hand on the wall while his head swims, then looks at what’s in the frame Danny has. It’s a photo of Danny and Isaac in the coffee shop, the day when Isaac had burnt his hand and Danny had been checking it. Isaac’s watching Danny, like he tends to when they’re together in public and the midafternoon sun is lighting up Danny’s back. It’s nice, beautiful even and Isaac drags his gaze to Matt on the floor of their hallway with Penny half on top of him.

“Why’d you give us this?”

Matt stops making faces at Penny and looks up, scrunches his nose while he thinks before he lets out a breath and pushes himself up to his feet.

“I wanted you to have it. It’s a nice gesture between you two and I still really like you. I just don’t know if I’m ready for this; well, for both of you.” Matt watches as he scuffs his foot against the floor and Isaac catches Danny’s eye; when Danny nods, he steps forward and tilts Matt’s head until he can look into his eyes.

“You don’t have to date Danny if you don’t want to. You just have to be okay with me being with him too.” Matt looks over Isaac’s shoulder and watches Danny smile and nod, as if he’s okay with everything that’s happening and Matt goes lax, all the tension draining from his body.

“I think I can deal with that if we take it slow.”


End file.
